How to Save a Life
by Scruffykaz
Summary: An alternative Izzy and Denny story. What could have happened if he had lived.


The day had been planned to perfection and everything was in place. Izzy, always beautiful, looked radiant today. Her hair was pinned up in a sophisticated style with wisps of hair artfully arranged. The white dress, classic and elegant, accentuated the curve of her waist. She bit her lip nervously and fiddled with her hair. She wanted today to be perfect. She wanted to be perfect for _him_. After all they'd been through she wanted today to be perfect, an omen for the rest of their life together. Laying her hand on her stomach she imagined that she could feel the tiny life inside her move, though of course as a doctor she knew that was impossible. The baby was no bigger than a grain of rice, only a few weeks old.

'Ex-doctor' she corrected herself 'I'm an ex-doctor'. Sometimes even now, 4 years later it seemed unreal to Izzy that she was no longer a doctor, well an intern really. It was all she had worked for. It was what motivated her to work hard, get out of the trailer park and give up Sarah (or Hannah as her adoptive parents later named her) for adoption. She never envisioned a different future for herself….until she met Denny.

Seattle Grace seemed like a lifetime ago but it was there that Denny came into her life. Izzy smiled at the memory of his easy country boy charm. He was a dream compared to Alex. Alex! She hadn't thought about him for years and to think that at one time he meant so much to her. Funny how things change. Sometimes you just meet somebody and without realising it, they change your life. Denny did that for Izzy.

He'd started out as a patient, just like any other. Sure he'd flirted with Izzy but she was used to that. Somehow though, this was different. She began spending more time with him, reading to him, chatting and laughing with him. Before she realised it, they'd fallen hard for each other. She knew she'd lose him. He was on the donor list for a transplant but he wasn't going to get one in time to save his life. He wasn't far enough up the list. Then he'd proposed to her, she accepted immediately knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but really she knew she'd lose him before they made it to the altar.

They could have got married in hospital. She could have been his wife for a few hours, a few days or a few months but it wouldn't have been longer. They wouldn't have this future together, the one where they built a life and a family together. They certainly wouldn't have grown old together

Which is why she took matters into her own hands and cut his LVAD wire. It was a risk but one that she was willing to take to move Denny up the transplant list. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, building a home and family together, not just a few lousy months. True, she'd deprived somebody else of the heart and that person had died, true she'd been fired from Seattle Grace and didn't finish her internship but there was more to life than a job and she'd willingly sacrifice that for a lifetime and a future with Denny.

Her bakery was going from strength to strength, she'd received rave reviews in The Seattle Times and it was quickly becoming the trendy place to be. Baking was her second love, her first was Denny. She didn't regret any of her choices.

'Izzy' George called from the bottom of the stairs 'Are you ready? The car is here!' Izzy smiled. George O'Malley, her best friend. He'd really grown up since he'd joined the army to become a trauma surgeon. Still, war can do that to a person. He'd probably seen things that everybody else would only see in their very worst nightmares. She was proud of him and more to the point, his family was proud of him. They may not understand him, he may not be into huntin', shootin' and fishin' like his father and brothers but they loved him and respected him, especially since George had saved his father's life.

George had recognised the signs of cancer in his father before Harold himself even knew that something was wrong. George insisted that he get treatment and for once, received the full unwavering support of his brothers, just in time too because in another few weeks the cancer would have been inoperable. Maybe it already would have been in normal circumstances but the combined skill of Miranda Bailey and Richard Webber meant that Harold O'Malley was here with his family, where he belonged, and looking forward to the birth of his first grandchild in a few short months.

Cally! How Izzy had hated Cally when George married her, everybody had. So much so that Cally and George eloped to get married. 'Time mellows you, as does love', Izzy thought reflectively. Denny made her a better person. Who would have thought that Cally would become her best friend and bridesmaid! Meredith and Christina were each other's person (despite both being married themselves). Izzy had always been the outsider. Naturally Cally had been jealous of George's relationship with Izzy and vice versa. Izzy was used to having George's undivided attention so her nose was put firmly out of joint when Cally came along. Thankfully that was all water under the bridge now.

The drive to the church passed in a blur and before she knew it, Izzy was pulling up outside the church. Cally squeezed her hand, noticing that her friend was nervous 'It'll be fine' she said reassuringly 'This is what it's all been building up to, this is what it's all been for'. 'I'm pregnant' Izzy blurted out, not knowing where the words came from 'So am I' Cally said laughingly 'patting her baby bump that the flattering dress didn't quite disguise. Laughing and crying simultaneously, the women hugged each other 'He loves you Iz' Cally said reassuringly 'You two were made for each other'. Opening the car car door George was horrified. 'You'll ruin your make up' he exclaimed, sending them both into fits of giggles

Hearing the opening strains of 'Here comes the bride', Izzy hooked her arm determinedly through George's with Cally and the other bridesmaids following. 'Please don't let me trip, please don't let me trip' Izzy sent up a silent prayer.

Entering the church she saw Denny at the end of the altar waiting for her nervously. He looked gorgeous in a black tux. Catching sight of her, he broke into a huge grin. It was like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. Today was 14th May 2010, 4 years since Denny proposed, 4 years since he nearly died, since he would have died if Izzy had not been with him when he'd had the stroke instead of going to the prom. 'Who needs a stupid prom' Izzy had argued 'There'll be others'. Denny insisted she go, Izzy ignored him. It turned out to be the best decision of their lives. If she hadn't been there he would almost certainly have died. 'You saved my life' Denny would say to her. 'No' she'd say 'You saved mine'.

The church was full of friends, both old and new. Customers and colleagues from the bakery, the whole O'Malley clan with Jerry and Ronny looking uncomfortable in their ill-fitting suits, Mark and Addison with their adorable 3 year old daughter Clary, Meredith and Derek, Christina and Owen, Bailey and Webber (what a surprise that had been for everybody!) but best of all her mother in the front pew looking proud as punch with Hannah and her adoptive parents. Izzy hadn't known if they would come but for her it was the icing on the cake of an already perfect day.

Four years ago her life had changed beyond all recognition. Stepping forward she took Denny's hand and smiled up at the man she loved. Sometimes life doesn't work out the way you planned it but sometimes the plan it has in store for you is better. After all, as Denny's father told her when he met he for the first time, she wasn't Denny's usual type of woman but none of that mattered anymore. Plans change, people move on but Denny and Izzy had their future to look forward to...together.


End file.
